


Better Than Dreams

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, M/M, simon is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Real Simon is better than Baz's dreams.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Better Than Dreams

**BAZ**

_I'm lying with my head on Simon's lap, and his fingers are gently massaging my scalp._

_Merlin and Morgana, life is lovely._

_"What are you thinking about?" Simon whispers_

_"How much I love you," I answer. It's cheesy but true._

_Simon smiles his blinding smiles at me._

_"I love you too, Baz,"_

_I love how he says my name._

_Baz_

_Baz_

_"Baz!"_

"Baz!"

I'm startled awake by someone shaking me. Simon is standing over me with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face.

"We're gonna be late," he says

I groan and turn away from him.

Simon pulls the covers off of me, making me turn toward him again with a scowl on my face.

"What's wrong with you?" he says, brows furrowed, "You're usually the first one up,"

I huff in response.

"Baz, come on," he says, "The drive is almost two hours away,"

Ah yes. The wedding rehearsal. One of Simon's uni friends was tying the knot, and because of low funds, she and her partner and forgone a planner. Being the generous person he was, Simon had presented his services at a considerable discount.

Simon wasn't actually an event planner, but he had interned for one all through his first two years at uni and had all the contacts even though he had stopped a year ago. This also meant he had been busy for the last month or so, taking away his time from me.

I loved that Simon was doing something fun and keeping himself occupied. However, this was our last summer before we graduated uni. We were supposed to be spending in together and making the most of our freedom. I had even talked my father out of having me intern at his friend's office.

This was supposed to be our summer. Instead, Simon was spending with everybody but me.

God, the whole thing was making me feel like a child.

"Baz?" asked Simon, "What is going on?"

I pouted and crossed my arms, "I was having a nice dream,"

"Seriously? You're usually the one being all responsible and on time. Now you're making us late. What was it even about?"

"You," I mumble

"What?"

"You, okay?!" I say, sitting up, "It was about you,"

Simon stares at me for a little and then starts laughing.

"Are you serious? You're mad because you like Dream Simon's company better than your real boyfriend?"

"At least Dream Simon pays attention to me,"

I don't mean to say it, but it comes out anyway.

Did I mention this situation was making me act like a child? Because it was.

Simon instantly starts laughing and staters at me incredulously. It goes on for so long that I begin to feel self-conscious. However, as I'm about to say something, Simon comes forward and wraps his arms around me.

Sighing, I hug him back and nuzzle my face into his neck. His hugs always feel so good, and so does the way he's rubbing my back at the moment.

"Aww, Baz, have I been neglecting you?"

His tone is soft and concerned, and I feel like a complete arse for acting like a child. Being occupied was one of the ways Simon was able to fight his post-Watford depression. I should be happy he was doing so well. Instead, I was being a whiny, clingy child.

"Hey," says Simon, "Whatever you're thinking, stop it right now. You're my boyfriend I haven't been giving you the proper attention that you deserve. It's okay to feel a little put-off, okay?"

"Okay,"

Simon pulls away from a little so he can properly look at me, "So, tell me, what were we doing in this dream yours. Kissing? We're we naked? We're we naked while kissing?"

I blush.

"Um-well, not exactly,"

Simon raises his eyebrows questioningly.

I take a deep breath before speaking, "Um, we were cuddling? My head was in your lap and -uh- your hand was in my hair, sort of? I think you were massaging my scalp,"

He gives me a soft look usually reserved for puppies and babies, and I find myself blushing again.

"Aww, Baz," he says, pulling me down, so I'm lying across his lap.

One of his hands ends up in my hair, and the other is cupping my face, gently stroking the thumb over my cheekbone.

"Good?" he asks

I nod while smiling. Real Simon is so much better than Dream Simon.

"How about this," he says, "We start to get ready after five minutes. You use magic to get us there faster, and after this wedding is over, we plan a little getaway at the cottage Daphne keeps telling us to use,"

I smile at him, "Okay,"

xxx

"Hey, Simon,"

"Yeah?"

"You're better than my dreams,"

"I love you too, Baz,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
